


FREEDOM

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki's feelings about Asami's possessiveness</p>
            </blockquote>





	FREEDOM

You want to chain me to you literally, giving excuses that its for my protection. I call it imprisonment.  
Before you, I lived this life you call dangerous, I survived without your ridiculous possessiveness. I don't need a new shadow.  
If I needed a jealous, clingy, unreasonable, dominating, overprotective bastard; I could have adopted a dog.  
My world doesn't revolve around you only, so accept the big part I give you or piss off.  
You once said it's the fire in me that makes me special, why snuff it out then or your tired of me?  
Take everything from me, but not my freedom. I am not a bird to be caged and tamed; I am meant to spread my wings and fly.  
Love is about accepting me for me, not molding me to what you think is the perfect lover. You ain't even a porter.  
Afraid I will leave you for a more colourful person. Well bastard am light, your darkness that's what makes you my one and only.  
All about me you know; how I breathe, eat, laugh even pee but I know nothing about you, it's not fair. I feel like a stranger.  
Relationships are about equal partnership, not a master and pet. I call that slavery and want no part in it.  
In a lover's embrace am to feel safe, however I always have to fight for my pride and freedom in yours.  
Anger and jealously can no more bear to lose sight of their object than love, so which is it you feel for me?  
Always trying to be perfect and invincible to me, I don't need that I just need the real you with all the imperfections and mistakes. That's perfection to me.  
No matter how much you howl like the wind, am the mountain and can't bow to you. It's a losing battle for you.  
Life is not about creating the right lover, it's about creating the right relationship. Change that "Am a God" attitude.  
You might hold all the good cards in life, nevertheless I also know how to play my life's card well.  
Just know, you have my all, do what you want. I might fight you all the way, but only you can hold me gently or squash me like a bug.  
I have tasted the thrill of freedom and danger, so have you. Why take mine?


End file.
